Konoha's Psychotic Fox
by Uzumaki Ricky
Summary: Many things can happen when you corner, capture, and torment an animal. It can become domesticated. It can become become enraged and attack. It can even be driven insane. It's no different wen it happens to a person instead of animal, especially a person who happens to have a bijū sealed inside them. Now, watch and see what happens when a jinchūriki is driven insane...!


**Yeah, yeah, I know I said I wouldn't post anything new. But I've had this in my head for a _long_ time now. And I figured "Hey, I'm in Job Corps. I have no way to post new stuff or get a hold of my friends on here during the weekdays, including brown phantom. Plus, I wanna start writing during the weekdays. So why not start writing this to try and get the ball rolling again, then pitch how it is to brown phantom on the weekends so that he can help me either continue it if I get stuck or edit any parts that need it?" Then I pulled out my laptop, started thinking it over and brainstorming, and here we are! Plus, I mostly wrote this alone while getting brown phantom's help with brainstorming when I could and asking his opinion and for a little help. After this, I'll be writing out and posting a few more new fics. I'll be focusing on six fics, including "Spiral X", with this fic and four of the other new ones being the other three fics I'll mainly be focusing on. I'll still update the rest, but these five will be my main focus. Hope you guys enjoy this.**

**Konoha's Psychotic Fox**

**Chapter 1: The Joke's On Them**

It was mostly dark in the area he was in. Save for the small amount of light that allowed him to see without leaving him completely unable to sleep for the small amount of time they gave him. Unless _they_ came in, it was _always_ that dark in the room or whatever it was that he'd had no choice but to call home for the past two months. Two months of pain, anguish, and torment for the once happy young boy.

'Who was the boy?' you may be asking? He was a nine-year-old boy with sun-kissed blond hair, three whisker-like birth marks on each cheek, and ocean blue eyes. Eyes that were once filled with kindness, determination, and innocence. Eyes that had practically shined with them like the light of the sun reflecting off the water's surface.

Now, those eyes were dull and cold, like ice, but burned with a fire of suppressed rage lying just beneath the surface. The poor boy's name? He was Uzumaki Naruto, the current jinchūriki of the Kyūbi no Yōko, the mightiest of the nine bijū. For two months now, the boy had been trapped in this place. He could still remember how he came to be in this situation like it had happened to him no more than a minute ago. Not surprising, since that and his _real_ home were the only things he could think about when they weren't torturing him...

_**Flashback – Two months ago**_

Naruto, his almost contagious grin and happy-go-lucky personality still intact, was walking through his hometown, the shinobi village of Konohagakure. And he had a destination and objective in mind. For once, he'd had a good day at the shinobi academy. He hoped to improve his day by making his first _true_ friend in someone he felt a strong connection with. Even if the guy's bad attitude for the last year or so _did_ make him wanna punch the black-haired boy, whose hair looked like he had a headless chicken on his head with it's butt just above his forehead, right in the face.

Naruto had noticed that, ever since the Uchiha Massacre, the boy was _always _alone. When they first met, he just wanted to beat the guy in a spar to gain recognition. But that changed as he watched how the guy acted. Yes, he had a bad attitude. But he also had an "I don't care what other people think of me" attitude.

That showed that, even if he _was_ a dick, he was still at least somewhat comfortable with who he was. And, since they were both alone, that gave Naruto some form of solace that he wasn't the only one condemned to experiencing it as often as he did. He thought that maybe, just maybe, he could make a friend that would understand him and wouldn't be forced to leave by his parents. One that he could _really_ be himself around and wouldn't have to hide his pain behind a mask of complete and utter happiness while around them.

Naruto may have been a happy person, but even he could admit that he wasn't nearly as happy-go-lucky as he let on. But part of Naruto was worried. What if this guy hated him like all of the adults, aside from the old man and a few others, all did? What if he laughed in his face like most of the other kids would have? Shaking his head, Naruto forced himself to not think about it and kept pressing forward.

He was tired of having no friends that he could _really_ open up to. Sure, he got along well with Nara Shikamaru, heir of the Nara clan, Akimichi Chōji, heir of the Akimichi clan, and Inuzuka Kiba, son of the matriarch of the Inuzuka clan, and his ninken Akamaru. He even considered them his closest friends, even if they were more or less his _only_ friends. But it was different with them. Shikamaru was so lazy that he fell asleep in class most of the time and barely bothered to put in any effort. Granted, Iruka-sensei's lectures were so boring that it was a miracle that _anyone_stayed awake in class during them, but still.

Not only that, but Shikamaru was loyal enough to give up in an academy spar against a friend _just_ because his friends didn't want the two of them to fight. Then there was Chōji. He was a real chubby kid, but he had a good heart. He was loyal and didn't enjoy hurting his friends. Problem was that, if he was eating, it was kind of impossible to have a conversation with him due to how focused he'd be on the act of consuming food.

And last, but not least, there was Kiba and Akamaru. Sure, Naruto could count on them to have his back, at least when cutting class or pulling a prank, but Kiba was a little too on the wild side. Plus, he was as impolite as Naruto himself was and didn't really know anything about sensitivity. And, coming from _Naruto_ of all people, _that_ was saying something. Akamaru was a bit calmer than his partner/master, but pretty much _always_ followed Kiba's orders without argument. Well, if a dog could argue, anyway.

The point was that, despite how well he got along with them and the fact that he considered them his friends, Naruto didn't really feel comfortable opening up to them about his troubles or making himself vulnerable to them _just_ to have someone to talk to. Shikamaru would probably nod off and sleep while he was opening up to him. Chōji wouldn't hear a thing he said if the Akimichi was eating. And Kiba would probably tell him to suck it up and deal with it.

And he had _no_ intention of talking to Akamaru about his troubles. First, because Akamaru might tell Kiba. And, secondly, because he'd look like an idiot or some kind of nut if he were seen pouring his heart out about his sufferings to a _puppy_ of all things. Putting the thoughts of his friends out of his mind for now, Naruto refocused on heading towards his destination in hopes of making a new one. Eventually, he found his way to where Iruka-sensei had told him the black-haired, chicken-ass-headed boy usually was when he trained when not inside the mostly-deserted Uchiha clan compound.

Naruto eventually arrived at a training ground with a raging river nearby. Just as he thought, Naruto saw that the boy was training. Who was the boy? None other than Uchiha Sasuke, the lone survivor of the Uchiha Massacre. Taking a deep breath, Naruto steeled his nerves. 'Alright... let's do this!'

At that, Naruto made his way over to his classmate and called to him. Unbeknownst to Naruto, due to the other boy having his back to him, Sasuke was busy making handsigns when Naruto chose to call out to him. "Hey!"

As soon Sasuke heard Naruto's voice, he frowned and ceased his handsigns. Apparently deciding to find out, Sasuke turned towards the blond, an annoyed look that just _screamed_ 'What the hell do _you_ want?' easily visible on his face. "What do you want?"

At this, Naruto grew a little nervous. But he decided to try and calm himself down and try to lighten the mood with a joke. "What's up, Sasuke? Ya' workin' hard or hardly workin'?"

Were Sasuke anyone else, he might have chuckled lightly at the clearly intentional attempt at poor humor as a way to lighten the mood. As it was, the edged of his lips near his cheeks merely twitched upward for a moment as he rolled his eyes. "Which does it look like, baka?"

Naruto felt himself get a little angry at the insult. Trying to keep himself from starting a fight with the Uchiha, Naruto decided to just laugh it off and try to keep the conversation going. "Right, my bad. You know what they say. Ask a stupid question and you'll get a stupid answer."

Sasuke frowned a bit more deeply and cut to the chase. "Get to the point and answer my question, dumbass. What do you want?"

Naruto felt himself get a little angrier, but tried to fight it down. "I saw that you were training and was wondering if you could use some company, maybe a training partner. I mean, I'm willing to admit that I could use some help getting the jutsu down and you seem to know what you're doing. Plus, maybe I can help you with that little problem you have with being antisocial."

Sasuke glared lightly at Naruto before his expression returned to his normal frown. "I am _not_ antisocial. And how do you even know what that word _means_?"

Now it was Naruto's turn to roll his eyes. "In order? You always seem like you're mad about something, you act like just about everyone else that you don't see as having authority over you is beneath you, and you brush off anyone that tries to even talk to you. And as for how I know it, let's just say that detention is a hell of a lot more than just sitting around and doing nothing. When you have no way to get out, you do _anything_ you can to keep your mind busy and keep you from going crazy from boredom. And I _do_ mean _anything_!"

Sasuke nodded cuyrtly, acknowledging the points. "I guess you've got me there. But now answer me this... just why the _hell_ should I let you train with me?"

Naruto sighed. "Because, like I said before, I might be able to help you with your little antisocial problem. If we ever end up on a team together, we'd have to be able to trust each other and work together. Kinda hard to work with someone who has the social skills of a pair of chopsticks."

This wasn't entirely a lie. Naruto mainly wanted to try and be Sasuke's friend to have someone to open up to. But he wasn't being _entirely_ selfish. If them being friends helped Sasuke to be less of a dick, then all the better.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes. "A team would just slow me down."

"But not if you don't _let_ them. If you help them get to your level and turn things in training between all of you into a competition, they'll be able to push you to work harder and be better and you'll do the same for them." Naruto fired back.

Sasuke's eyes widened for a brief moment. He blinked once. Then twice. Then several times. Finally, he narrowed his eyes, reached for a kunai from his weapons pouch, and spoke up. "Who are you and what have you done with the dobe we all know as Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto glared at Sasuke at this. "Oh, haha! Real funny, teme! You gonna try to kill me for surprising you and saying something you never thought of?"

At this, Sasuke realized that this really _was_ Naruto. Only Naruto would actually have the gall to call him that. Sasuke slowly relaxed and moved his hand away from his weapon's pouch. "No. I was just surprised to hear you say something that almost sounded intelligent."

Naruto glared at him more harshly at this. "Screw you!"

Sasuke smirked a bit. "Sorry. I don't swing that way."

Naruto glared at him a bit, but then lightened up and chuckled a bit. He was kind of starting to like the banter that was starting to develop between them. Sasuke continued to smirk and chuckled lightly as well. Apparently, he wasn't the only one that found their earlier banter a bit amusing.

Finding that Naruto wasn't as annoying as he first thought, Sasuke decided to do something rare and give Naruto a chance. A chance to prove himself, prove himself right, and prove Sasuke's initial opinion of him wrong. "Alright, you can train with me. First, we need to try to get you closer to my level."

Naruto grinned and put his hands behind his head. "Just you wait! I'll speed right by you before you know it!"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto more and grunted. "We'll see. Just try to keep up, dobe."

At this, the two boys started their first training session together. Sasuke started things off by trying to find out just what his new training partner could do. To say the least, he wasn't as disappointed as he thought he'd be. Naruto's aim with kunai and shuriken wasn't up there with his by any means, but it wasn't horrible either. And, while Naruto didn't have much of a taijutsu style to speak of, he made up for what he lacked in form with unpredictability. He couldn't do a good transformation or even make a halfway decent clone yet, but they'd work on that later.

Eventually, they looked up and saw that the sun was going down. They'd been training for hours and never even realized it. But neither had any regrets. Although neither would admit it, they both thoroughly enjoyed training together instead of just training alone.

A smile on his face, Naruto began to collect his prone kunai and shuriken and put them away. "Well, it's been kinda fun! But I gotta get home."

Sasuke nodded, also putting away his own kunai and shuriken while smiling lightly with his back to Naruto. "Me, too. Maybe we should do this again sometime."

Naruto grinned and chuckled a bit. "I'd like that." Finally, the last of his kunai and shuriken collected, Naruto stood up and turned to leave. "Catch ya' later, teme!"

Sasuke chuckled lightly and nodded in acknowledgment without turning to face Naruto. "Likewise, dobe."

At this, Naruto headed for home as fast as he could. Unfortunately for Naruto, in his haste to get home, he forgot the exact route he took to get from his home to the training ground. Eventually, when the sun was down and it was dark out, Naruto made it to his small apartment and pulled out his key to open the door. But, before he could even put the key in the lock, he felt something hit him in the back of the neck and down he went.

When Naruto eventually came to, he found himself practically flying through the trees. Trees he didn't recognize as being inside the village or one of the training grounds. Confused, he tried to move and found he was unable to. He looked down and saw that he was tied up and being carried. Naruto tried to yell out in confusion, only to find his voice muffled.

Before he could question what was happening, he felt another hit to the back of his neck and felt unconsciousness claim him again. When he came to again, he was in a dark room with very little light in it. The only source of light was from a slowly swinging ceiling lamp that was overhead. Looking around, Naruto saw someone step out from the shadows.

Whoever they were, they were completely disguised from head to foot in some kind of black garb. The only thing that Naruto could distinguish about them was that they wore a forehead protector with a slash through the symbol, which looked like two rocks, a smaller one in front of a larger one. Naruto thought he recognized the symbol from somewhere. But where?

The black-garbed shinobi, or the person Naruto was guessing was a shinobi because of the forehead protector, seemed to smirk sinisterly through the black face mask hiding their head. "Welcome, Konoha-rat!"

Naruto looked confused. Why was this man, whom he could tell was a man because of the voice, greeting him like that? "Welcome to what? Where the hell am I?! And who the hell are you?!"

At this, the man's mask-hidden smirk seemed to extend as it seemingly grew more sinister. "Funny you should phrase it like that. Welcome to Hell! And as for who I am..." Faster than Naruto could see, the man struck Naruto hard in the stomach before uppercutting him in the chin, knocking him for a loop. As Naruto recovered, the man chuckled. "I'm your _worst_ fucking nightmare, bitch!"

_**Flashback end**_

Ever since that day, Naruto had been tormented by hours on end by the masked shinobi. The man would beat him, cut him, whipped him with bladed whips, and remove his fingernails and toenails one at a time. You name a form of physical torture that would likely cause enough pain to nearly drive you mad, the guy either had already done it to Naruto by this point or had considered it as a later possibility. He always stopped before he did any permanent physical damage or did anything lethal, but he'd always keep going until Naruto passed out from the physical trauma and would always be back once Naruto had fully healed. Naruto lost track of how long he would remain unconscious.

All Naruto knew was that, by the time the man returned, he would be healed and ready for more torture. If Naruto were perfectly honest with himself, he'd be tempted torture this guy to death in the worst possible way he could think of if he ever got the opportunity. Not only that, but another masked shinobi wearing an identical forehead protector would occasionally walk in on the torture sessions to ask his associate if he'd "broken the blond-haired brat of a jinchūriki yet." At first, Naruto had had no idea what they were talking about. That changed when, as an attempt to break him, they told him what they'd learned about Naruto's "tenant".

At first, Naruto hadn't believed them. He was sure they'd had to have been lying. Even when they showed him evidence they'd gathered to come to this conclusion, he'd still refused to believe them. Especially when they told him that the fox was sealed inside him by the very man that he'd looked up to most for so long, the Yondaime Hokage. But that all changed when, after a particularly traumatic torture session, he ended up before the seal and met the Kyūbi no Yōko.

It was imprisoned behind a pair of giant, gate-like cell doors with a sutra-like sealing tag with the kanji for "Seal" on it attached to where the two doors met. When it first saw him, it tried to run him through with it's claws, only for them to not quite reach him due to being stopped by the cell doors. Enraged, the fox tried to convince him to release the seal so that it could eat him and destroy the two men. Naruto may have wanted payback, but he had no intention of dying any time soon. He wasn't stupid enough to think that he could overpower a gigantic, village-destroying chakra monster at his young age.

His mind made up, Naruto left the Kyūbi to it's rage and bitterness at being sealed away. But it was what the fox had said in it's rage as he left that had sent a chill up his spine. **"ONE DAY, BOY... ONE DAY SOON, YOU WILL HAVE NEED OF MY POWER! YOU HAD BEST HOPE THAT SOMEONE ARRIVES TO RESCUE YOU BEFORE THAT DAY COMES WHEN YOU NEED TO ESCAPE YOUR CAPTIVITY AND TAKE YOUR REVENGE! IF IT DOES NOT... YOU WILL NOT LIKE WHAT YOU WILL HAVE BECOME BEFORE I TAKE MY CHANCE TO USE YOU TO BE FREE OF THIS SEAL!"**

Naruto had tried to block the Kyūbi's words out. But, in his nightmares and nightmarish daydreams caused by the tortures, Naruto would hear it's words echo in his mind. He knew that, if he wasn't rescued soon or didn't get out of there soon, the fox's prediction might come to pass. And that was the last thing Naruto wanted.

And so, Naruto began to try to find a way to escape. The next time one of the men brought some food in for him, Naruto had kept the eating utensils and tried to sharpen them to use them to try and dig a tunnel out. But, before he could get very far, he was caught in the act. The two men had beaten him until he was barely conscious, then taken the utensils and left, locking the door behind them.

The next time Naruto tried to escape, he'd tried to trap the man that brought him something inside the room and make his way out, locking the door behind him. Unfortunately, the other man caught him and beat him into submission before taking him back to the locked room, freeing his partner, and throwing the prone body of Naruto inside before locking the door. After this, they had taken to chaining Naruto's leg to the wall to keep him from trying to escape again. Time and time Naruto had tried to escape, only to fall short, be beaten and tortured, and returned to the locked room. As it had continued, his rage and hatred towards the men had grown.

Speaking of which, Naruto was broken out of his thoughts by the sounds of multiple locks being opened or undone. Eventually, the door opened and one of the masked men walked in. A smirk on his face, he looked down on Naruto. "Feel like trying to escape today, brat?"

Naruto just glared at him. "If I try to, you won't stop me _this_ time!"

The man just seemed to sneer at Naruto. "Cocky little bastard! Well, let's just see if you're still feeling so defiant after you see what I have in store for you today!"

At this, the man hit Naruto with a right cross that disorientated him, as well as splitting his lip and making him cry out a bit in pain. But, instead of continuing the assault like he usually did, the man quickly bound Naruto in chains with odd markings on them. The man soon put his hands on the chains and they seemed to glow for a moment. Immediately afterward, Naruto felt himself grow incredibly weak. Naruto looked up at the man, a weak snarl on his young face. "Wh... what the fuck did you just tie me up with...?"

The man seemed to smirk as his kicked Naruto in the stomach, loosing a pain-filled gasp from the young blond from Konoha. "Chains with chakra-suppressing seals carved into them, you little shit! Even if you could use a fraction of that damn Kyūbi's chakra, it'd do you no good! The seals suppress your chakra while also using a minute amount of it to reinforce the chains! The seals aren't at the level of something that could be created by Jiraiya of the Sannin or a Seal Master more skilled than him, but they're _more_ than enough to bind a jinchūriki as inexperienced as you!"

At this, the man began to go through hand signs faster than Naruto's eyes could track. He soon finished on a handsign that Naruto didn't recognize and yelled out a name that, for some reason, chilled Naruto's blood until it froze, even though the name wasn't familiar to him. "Kinjutsu: Magen: Mugen no Akumu no Sekai!*" At this, the man used both of his hands, which were glowing with what Naruto believed to be a _very_ large amount of _visible_ chakra, to grab Naruto by the head. As soon as the man's hands gripped Naruto's head, he forced the energy into Naruto and all saw Naruto saw was darkness.

His task complete for now, the man chuckled sinisterly and turned his back on the now semi-unconscious blond jinchūriki. As he turned to leave, he cast one final, scathing remark at the semi-comatose boy. "Just you wait, kid! By the time that hellish jutsu is finished with you, you'll be nothing but a hollow, empty shell. One primed and ready to be reprogrammed."

At this, the man left the room and locked the door behind him. He was more than confident that his technique would finally break the kid. Two months of torture and the boy _still_ hadn't broken before this point. Either he was more idiotic than their sources told them or his pure willpower was _far_ stronger than they gave him credit for.

Either way, it didn't matter anymore. He was sure that this jutsu, which was normally used on war prisoners to break them enough to make prying information out of them ridiculously easy, would be _more_ than enough to finally break the kid. And, once he did, they could deliver him to the Tsuchikage, _completely_ reprogrammed to believe that Iwagakure was his home and that he'd lived there his whole life. Then the Tsuchikage would happily pardon them in return for delivering the Kyūbi's jinchūriki to Iwa and they'd be welcomed back with open arms as heroes. Little did he know that, while his technique _would_ succeed in finally breaking Naruto... it would work a little _too_ well...

**Small Time-Skip – Several Hours Later**

Naruto's mind was under more stress than it had ever been before in his entire life. Why...? _Why_ were they forcing him to see these things?! The visions... they wouldn't stop! They kept becoming more and more horrific and terrifying the longer he was trapped in this!

And the screams! _Their_ screams! He couldn't get them out of his head! They haunted his every waking moment, even during his nightmares! Right now, all he wanted was death... and, even in the state he was in, he could tell his sanity was hanging by a small thread...

Unbeknownst to Naruto, a large amount of red chakra, pulsing with power that seemed almost as old as chakra itself, was leaking out of him as he was suffering. However, it wasn't yet enough to overload the seals on the chains and free him. One last vision later, and the thread _finally_ snapped...! Uzumaki Naruto's last anchor to sanity had been broken, his fogged-over eyes growing dull and lifeless.

However... soon that lifelessness was overtaken by what could only be described as pure madness, insanity incarnate. And, when Naruto's mind broke, the chakra seemed to disappear for a moment. But only for a moment. As soon as the madness overcame the emptiness in Naruto's eyes, the red chakra returned with a vengeance, overloading the seals and burning them off the chains.

As the chakra burned the seals off the chains, it began to a form that could only be described as a bubbling cloak of chakra shaped like a fox. It came complete with clawed, paw-like chakra-aura hands and feet around Naruto's own, long, fox-like chakra-aura ears jutting from the part above Naruto's head, and a long tail made of the same bubbling, red chakra as the rest of the cloak coming out of the part surrounding Naruto's tailbone. As the chakra changed it's shape and form, Naruto's eyes changed from blue to a blood-like red, each pupil being a thin, demonic slit, as his canines extended into long, sharp fangs and his nails extended into claws. Not only that, but Naruto's now demonic-looking eyes held the same madness in them as they had before the change was completed.

**Meanwhile – Just Outside the Room**

The man's associate was sitting just outside, waiting for the jutsu to do it's work and break the young jinchūriki's mind so that he could begin his part of the plan. His role was to alter the child's memories and replace all of his former memories of Konoha with ones of Iwa, sealing any remaining memories of Konoha away in the process. The would then put him into a forced sleep and take him to Iwagakure to deliver the boy to the Tsuchikage on a silver platter. So far, all was going according to plan.

Sure, the boy was leaking bijū chakra, and a large amount of it for his age. But that was only to be expected, due to the trauma that the jutsu was likely putting the boy through. Then he felt the chakra seem to vanish and raised his eyebrows. 'Looks like that technique _finally_ did it's work. Now to do my part...!'

He then stood up and dusted off his pants. Once he finished, he stretched out his back and got ready to open the door. But, before he could, he felt the bijū chakra return, _far_ more potent than it previously was. 'What happened...?! There's _no_ way that he should be aware enough to have broken or weakened the seal this much!'

Against his better judgment, the man opened the door. Just in time to see Naruto stand up and break the chains like they were nothing but long, weak pieces of yarn. "What the hell?!" Before the man could react, Naruto lashed out at the air with a punch. When he did so, a gigantic arm of bubbling red chakra shot forward with the speed of a locomotive and smashed into the man, knocking him into the opposite wall.

Naruto chuckled madly at the sight and reached down to grab the chain around his ankle. With ridiculous ease, Naruto broke the metal anklet open and tossed it aside before standing to his full, short-for-his-age height. "I have _no _idea how I knew that would work! But I'm _glad_ it did!"

At this, Naruto walked up to the man and cracked his knuckles, itching to cause a little suffering. Speaking of which, the man himself could barely breathe or move, due to the clawed chakra-fist cracking some of his ribs and breaking the rest. As he heard footsteps in front of him, he looked up to see their now _former_ prisoner staring down with him. The boy's eyes burned with an insanity whose intensity and depth he had never seen before. Before he could react, the boy reached out and grabbed him by his face.

He tried to struggle or cry out, but the difficulty he had with breathing merely made it come out as a terrified, breathless gasp while leaving him unable to struggle. The boy chuckled insanely, a grin of pure insanity stretched across his face. "Oh, I'm sorry! Did that hurt? It looked like it did...!"

At this, Naruto used the one of the clawed chakra-hands surrounding his own to grab the man's left arm and squeeze it until a crack was heard. The man tried to cry out, but it only came out as a gasp and a cough. Before the man could even think to try to beg for his life, Naruto shot his fanged jaws forward and bit down on the man's throat. The man let out a strangled cry as Naruto bit down as hard as he could before Naruto pulled as hard as he could and tore the man's throat open. Naruto dropped the man and decided to watch him bleed out through his torn open throat, the man's blood coating his lips around his mad grin.

Eventually, Naruto got bored of watching the man bleed out. It was no fun if his face didn't twist up in agony and torment! Besides, no one deserved to die without a smile on their face! So Naruto grabbed the man by the upper part of his face and lifted him up to eye-level. The man was so weak from blood loss that he didn't even bother trying to struggle.

As the life slowly began to leave the man's eyes, Naruto cut off the lower part of the man's mask, revealing his lips, chin, and nostrils, and slipped one of the clawed fingers on his other hand into the end of the man's mouth, where the upper and lower lips met. He then began to carve a long, upward curve into the man's cheek, going straight through the cheek starting from the end of the mouth. After he finished the first side, Naruto slipped the clawed finger into the other side and repeated the process. When he finished his work, Naruto dropped the dying man to get a better look at his handiwork. A gleeful, insane smile worked it's way back onto Naruto's face and admired his handiwork.

Using his own reflection in the blood slowly pooling below the man, Naruto had managed to give the man a smile just like his! Jumping up and down in glee for a moment, Naruto kicked the man over onto his stomach. He then proceeded to take his leave, making sure to walk on his vict- _friend's _back and pressed down a little harder on his head as he walked over the man. Soon, Naruto began to walk through the hallway of the place he was in, looking over his surroundings as he went.

Honestly, the place was a little dull. Gray walls with too little light to see the faces of people you're having fun torturing? _Booooriiiiing!_ If Naruto ever got a place like this, he'd make sure there was a little more light to it. Maybe paint the walls a dark orange before adding a second coat of fresh, human blood. Yeah, that'd look _niiice!_

Soon, the second man turned a corner ahead of Naruto and looked right at the boy. He was honestly a little terrified of all of the bijū chakra that was pouring off of the kid. Not to mention the insane grin the brat was sporting. The man swallowed as he noticed the dark red around the child's lips. 'I-is that... blood...?!'

In the time it took him to blink, Naruto had shot his hand forward and an arm made of bubbling red chakra shot out from it, a matching, clawed-hand at the end. The hand wrapped itself around his torso before he could react. Naruto then pulled and the chakra arm began to reel him in. Naruto swung his arm out to the side and the chakra arm dragged the man against the wall as it pulled him in, damaging the wall _and_ his former tormentor in the process.

As soon as the man got in close, Naruto made the chakra arm let go and punched the man in the stomach. The man stopped in midair for a brief moment, time seeming to stop around them for a brief moment as the man's eyes bugged out of his head and spittle, a little blood dribbling down onto his mouth from his cut head mixed in with it, went flying from his mouth. The moment passed soon after it started and the man went flying into the wall, making an impression of his body into it as he hit it. A pained groan escaped him as he began to fall forward.

But it soon turned to an agonized scream as Naruto appeared in front of him and kicked him in his left kneecap, shattering it. Naruto soon let out a maniacal laugh as he did it to the other kneecap, shattering it like it's twin and loosing another agonized scream from the tormentor-turned-tormented. Naruto chuckled insanely as he then pressed his foot down on the thigh of the man's left leg while grabbing his left arm with both hands. He then lifted it up and brought the arm down, elbow-first, onto his own, chakra cloak-covered knee, shattering it and leaving the lower arm hanging limb while loosing a third agonized scream from the man.

Naruto did the same to the right arm's elbow, loosing yet another scream from the man while he himself laughed insanely at the man's agony, before stomping on the man's upper-arm, breaking it. The man screamed again, but soon the scream turned higher-pitched as Naruto did the same to his other arm. Managing to fight through the pain long enough to look up at Naruto, the man was surprised to find pure joy and sadistic glee shining in the blond's now red, slitted eyes. The kid was _enjoying_ doing this to him!

Soon, Naruto stomped his foot down on the thigh beneath it, breaking the bone within it. The man let out a strangled scream and tried to move, only for Naruto to do the same to the other thigh, leaving the man _completely_ helpless. The man whimpered in agony. 'Please...! _Please_ let him be finished! _Please_ let him be finished and go away!'

Soon, Naruto gripped the man by his face and lifted him from the ground, that same insane, terrifying smile on his young face. "What's wrong, tough guy?" His grin became wider and madder as he chuckled, insanity and sadistic intent in his eyes. "Why you so serious? C'mon, gimme a smile!"

Too afraid of this insane child to even consider honoring his request, the man panicked and tried to struggle to free himself while his screams were muffled by the boy's hand. Naruto's mad grin was soon replaced with an angry, disappointed frown. "I said... _give!_" Naruto punched him in the part of face not covered by his hand with his other hand. "_Me!_"

Naruto punched him in the face again, but harder this time, breaking his nose. "_A!_" Naruto punched him in the chest, breaking a rib and getting a pained scream from the man. "_Smile!_" Naruto then threw him to the ground and kicked him in the gut, loosing a gasp of pain from him followed by another whimper.

Following this, Naruto picked the man up by his face again. Then, just like with the previous man, Naruto slipped his claw into the end of the man's mouth where the upper and lower lips met before beginning to carve a long, upward curve into the man's cheek, going straight through the cheek starting from the end of the mouth while ignoring the man's attempts to scream. Repeating the process with the other cheek, just like he did to the previous man, Naruto finished carving a permanent smile into the man's face. Smiling insanely again, Naruto chuckled insanely. "_That's_ better...!" 

Naruto then laughed. The mad laugh of a psychopath. His work complete, Naruto dropped the guy's body to the ground pressed his foot onto the back of the man's head. All the man could feel was pain. Agony.

The pain was caused by his shattered kneecaps and elbows, his broken upper legs and arms, his cracked and broken ribs, and his slit cheeks. His cheek against the floor, the man looked up at Naruto out of the corner of his eyes. The man began panicking as he saw the madness still visible on Naruto's face, the insanity and instability still glowing in his eyes. The man was becoming hysterical, but he was too terrified to care. "Wh... who or what the fuck _are_ you...?!"

Naruto smiled sadistically. "Have you forgotten so easily? I am what you wanted. I am the child you kidnapped and tortured in the dead of night! I am your attempt at manufacturing a madman! I am your _worst_ fucking nightmare! So smile, you succeeded!"

Naruto grinned psychotically, laughing like a madman. He then began to apply a little pressure. But, before he could crush the man's head, Naruto heard a voice call out to him. "Naruto, stop!"

**Meanwhile – In another part of the Coumpound**

A large man with long, white hair tied back into a long ponytail, war-paint on his face, and an odd outfit with wooden geta was racing through the compound. His old sensei had called him back to Konoha for some reason. He couldn't imagine why, but, as soon as he was filled in, he'd wished he'd never found out. As soon as old man Sarutobi had told him what happened, he had grabbed the old man by his collar and shook him while demanding an explanation.

As soon as he'd gotten a complete explanation, the man, Jiraiya of the Sannin, had raced out of the room like a bat out of hell to Naruto's apartment, the old man begging him to find Naruto as he'd raced out. As soon as he'd made it there, he'd begun inspecting the scene, which had been cut off from the public, and began searching for any possible clues he could find. Managing to find a faint hint of a chakra signature, the man had summoned a toad that had tracking abilities, then had it familiarize itself with the chakra signature before sending it off to track it and see what it could find. While the toad checked out the trail from the chakra signature, Jiraiya began to track down some of his informants, planning some digging both inside and outside the village to find out who would want to kidnap his godson.

Eventually, he'd managed to dig something up in a tavern. According to the bartender, a heavily intoxicated man, who seemed to be trying to hide who he really was, had mentioned to the him in a whisper about planning to kidnap some jinchūriki from another village so that he and his partner could use it as their ticket back home. While the drunk man was whispering, the bartender had managed to catch a glimpse of what had appeared to be a slashed Iwagakure headband. When Jiraiya pressed him about why he never told anyone about it before, the bartender insisted that he'd dismissed it as the insane talk of a random drunk.

After all, he'd heard drunken people in his tavern say _far_ stranger things while they were piss-drunk. Besides, it wasn't like he had a way to warn the shinobi villages about it, even if he _had_ been told which village their target was from or had even _believed_ it. Jiraiya had pressed the bartender further about when he'd last seen the man, but the bartender hadn't seen him again since two weeks _before_ Naruto's kidnapping. Bitter at hitting a seemingly dead-end, Jiraya left the tavern and began to continue his digging. Eventually, he felt a pulse of chakra and went into a deep alley.

When he did, the toad he'd set on tracking the trail of that chakra signature appeared before him. Since he'd told it to only appear in front of him without being summoned if it had found some kind of lead, that meant that it had found something. He told it to lead him there and they both took off. As they left, Jiraiya hoped that he managed to track them down before something terrible happened to Naruto.

For several days, the toad had lead Jiraiya in the direction it had tracked the chakra signature to. Eventually, he began to recognize the area they were in. His memory was was a bit faded, but, if he remembered right, this place looked similar to an area where an old Iwa outpost was located. One that Konoha had uncovered and raided during the Third Shinobi War. He remembered because he was the one leading that mission.

The compound was left alone under the assumption that Iwa would never be stupid enough to return to an exposed site. But Jiraiya, as a spy master, knew two things about hiding. One, you never expect to hide in the same place twice. And two, if Konoha's not looking, then it's no longer truly exposed.

After several more hours, the toad lead Jiraiya to the compound, which Jiraiya recognized as the one he'd been thinking of and, thus, proving his suspicions correct. Jiraiya ordered the toad to lead him through the compound in the direction the chakra signature headed in. It had lead him through a mess hall, a war room, and even through the bunkers. Eventually, the toad lead Jiraiya to along, dark hallway with multiple doors. One Jiraiya recognized as a Torture & Interrogation center within the compound.

Jiraiya then noticed some sort of sound reverberating through the hallway. One that would haunt him for the rest of his days. 'I... is that... screaming...? And laughter...?'

Jiraiya could tell that the screaming was coming from an adult. One that was obviously in agony. But the laughter... it was clearly in the voice of a child's. But the laughter itself clearly wasn't the kind that you would _ever_ expect to hear coming from a child's mouth. No... this was the laughter of a psychopath... a monster...

Soon, they turned a corner and Jiraiya saw a sight that he thought he'd _never_ see. And one he'd _hoped_ he'd never see. A young boy with wild, spiky blond hair, obviously either eight-years-old or short for a nine-year-old, was covered in a fox-shaped cloak of red chakra. He was breaking the man's arms and legs, clearly reveling in his agony. But the most surprising things about him were his blood-red eyes, claw-like nails, slitted eyes, the wild and feral whisker marks on his face, and the insane, fanged smile on his face, blood coating the lips.

The Sandaime Hokage had given him the most recent picture of Naruto the old man had had before Jiraiya had left to search for him, along with a letter for Naruto to prove to the boy that Jiraiya was on his side. Pulling the picture out, Jiraiya compared the two. Except for the features that were obvious signs of a jinchūriki using their bijū's chakra, the boy was a nearly _perfect_ match for Naruto. The only other obvious differences were the insane look in the boy's eyes and the blood coating his lips. Jiraiya had no choice to accept that, no matter how much he wished otherwise, this boy _was_ Naruto. And... obviously... Jiraiya had been too late...

Naruto pressed his foot down on the man's head with the man's head being on it's cheek, the man's face turned away from him. Jiraiya then began to hear them speaking to each other. And the thoughts that ran through Jiraiya's head as he listened would leave him hating himself for the rest of his days. "Wh... who or what the fuck _are_ you...?!"

Jiraiya saw Naruto smile sadistically. "Have you forgotten so easily? I am what you wanted. I am the child you kidnapped and tortured in the dead of night! I am your attempt at manufacturing a madman! I am your _worst_ fucking nightmare! So smile, you succeeded!"

Jiraiya felt his eyes darken with shame and guilt. 'Th... this is _my_ fault...! If I'd gotten here sooner... or even taken him with me when I found out what had happened that night nine years ago... this would have _never_ happened to him...! Naruto... I hope that... one day... you can forgive me...'

Jiraiya snapped out of his musings when he saw Naruto grin psychotically, laughing like a madman before starting to apply a little pressure onto the man's head. "Naruto, stop!"

The clearly demented young boy turned towards Jiraiya, a mad grin on his face. "Hi there, old, white-haired guy! You here to torture me to insanity, too?" Naruto's grin turned into an insane, but humor-filled one as he motioned to the man on the ground. "If so, then sorry, but this guy beat you to the punch! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto laughed as he stomped on the man's back hard, loosing an agonized scream from him.

Jiraiya was a bit freaked out by what he was seeing, but tried to remain calm. "No, Naruto. Old man Sarutobi sent me. I'm here to take you home."

Naruto was silent for a moment, but then broke out into more insane laughter. "Oh really? And just _why_ should I believe you? What do you think I am, stupid? _Crazy?!_ If so, you'd be right about the second one! Hahahahahahaha!"

Jiraiya frowned worriedly at Naruto as he pulled out the letter Sarutobi had given him. On the envelope, it was addressed to Naruto. "If you don't believe me, then hopefully _this_ will convince you." Jiraiya threw the letter to the boy, who caught it and looked at who it was addressed to.

When he saw it was addressed to him, Naruto was surprised. He then tore it open and pulled out the letter before reading it. Naruto's eyes widened for a moment before his grin returned to him. "Good enough for me! And what do you think of my little work of art below me?!" Naruto then lifted the man up so that Jiraiya could see him well.

As soon as Jiraiya saw Naruto's handiwork, his eyes widened in horror. "Naruto, what have you done?!"

Naruto smiled. "Just working on my own, little masterpiece! By the way, I just made a fresh batch of ramen. Ah, but it looks like some of the meat's gone bad. Oh well, you came at _just_ the right time... hehehehahahahahaha!" Naruto dropped the man's limp body and held his sides as he laughed maniacally at his own joke. At least. Jiraiya _hoped_ it was a joke...

Jiraiya shook his head to clear away any thoughts of his godson possibly now being a cannibal, along with clearly being insane. When they got back, he was _definitely_ going to suggest that Naruto be given a psychiatric evaluation and, if possible, that Inoichi look into Naruto's memories to find out _what_ exactly happened to him." You can have all the ramen you want when we get back to Konoha. I promise. Now, let's go home."

Naruto laughed more. "Home, eh...? Well, I _have_ been missing it! Okay, let's go! But fiiiiiiiirst...!" Naruto's psychotic grin then turned sadistic as he put his foot back on top of the man's head.

Jiraiya raises his eyebrows and gave Naruto a questioning look. "Naruto... what do you think you're going...?

Naruto then chuckled madly. Not only that, but he began to use his foot to apply a little pressure onto the man's foot.

Jiraiya's eyes widened. "Naruto, what're you doing?!" Naruto applied more pressure as Jiraiya yelled out. "Naruto, stop! _Don't_-"

Jiraiya was cut off by a loud crunch and a sickening splat. Naruto had stomped on the man's head hard enough to crushed his skull under his foot. This had caused the man's skull to pop like a grape, which caused blood, brain matter, and bits of bone and teeth to go flying all over the place in a shower or gore. Naruto smiled insanely. "Whoops! Clean up on Isle Three! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto doubled over, holding his sides as he laughed insanely.

Jiraiya looked on in shock at what he had just seen. Uzumaki Naruto, his _godson_, a boy that his sensei said pulled pranks, but never tried to hurt others outside of a spar, had just completely destroyed a man's head while showing absolutely _no_ remorse at all! In fact, the kid looked like he found the fact _amusing!_ Recovering as quickly as he could, Jiraiya made his hands into a handsign as a flame appeared on each of the fingertips of one of his hands, a kanji visible within each fingertip-flame. Jiraiya then rushed Naruto as quickly as he could.

The next thing the boy knew, the old man was in front of him and lifted his shirt, seeing a seal of some kind on Naruto's stomach. Before Naruto could comment, Jiraiya slammed his fingertips onto the area around the seal and yelled something out. "Five-Pronged Seal!" Naruto felt pain from the impact and gasped, but he also felt himself growing weaker as the chakra cloak around him disappeared and his features returned to a more human appearance. Jiraiya caught Naruto as he fell, passing out in midfall, and held him close, a guilty and concerned look on his face. "Gods _above,_ Naruto...! What have you _become...?!"_

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Translations:**

**1) Forbidden Technique: Demonic Illusion: Realm of Infinite Nightmares.**

**Classification: Kinjutsu; Genjutsu.**

**Rank: S-Rank.**

**Function: Will be revealed later.**

**And there you have it! First fic I've more or less written almost _completely_ on my own in a while now, with minimal help. Hope you guys liked this first chapter. And if you guys eventually end up thinking I'm like the Dr. Frankenstein of fanfiction because of this fic, I won't fault you. Gonna post a few new fics along with this one, maybe four new fics, before moving on to update "Spiral X". _Hasta luego, readers!_**


End file.
